Kickin it on Ice
by TripleSalchowKw
Summary: Kim and her best friend Karen are figure skaters, Jack and Jerry are hockey players. A fierce rivalry begins after an incident at the iceplex. When something happens, they're forced to work together. Will they be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kim's POV

"Ow!" Kim hit the ice with a resounding thud.

Her blade had slipped as she exited the double axel. Now she had ice all over the back of her dark purple practice dress. She brushed the ice of and prepared to jump again. This time she landed it perfectly. Clapping echoed in the ice. Kim bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Karen laughed as Kim slipped and fell as she bowed.

"Not funny!" Kim fought back a grin as Karen pulled her up.

All of a sudden, the changing room door banged open and hockey players poured onto the ice. This was when most people left the ice for fear of being run over.

"Let's go," Karen turned to skate off.

"No, public skate doesn't end for thirty more minutes, I'm not leaving, and neither are you!" Kim said, they did this every Friday.

Karen shrugged. "Want to try the triple axel?"

"Didn't Coach Jones say to start of with the salchow? You know, because the triple axel is the hardest jump," Karen said.

Kim ignored Karen as she started the entry to the triple axel. Digging her toe pick into the ice she lifted her self off the ice and rotated three and a half times... And landed perfectly.

"Boom goes the dynamite, boom!" Kim said. "What was that you were saying?"

She cupped a hand around her ear. "Speak up, I didn't hear you. Was it something about the triple axel being- say the hardest jump and to start of with the salchow?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Bet you can't do it again."

"Five bucks, you're on," Kim smirked.

Once again, Kim skated around the rink picking up speed. After a clean three turn, she slammed her toe pick into the ice. She under rotated and landed two footed. She slipped and fell. Karen's laughter bounced around around the ice. Sighing, Kim dug five dollars out of her skate bag and handed them to Karen.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw to hockey players laughing at her. She skated over to them. "What are you laughing at?"

"You! The way you fell!" she recognized him as Jack from her karate class.

"So you laughed," Kim said in a deadly calm voice. "Well when you fall, I'll be sure to laugh at you."

"I never fall," Jack scoffed.

"Uh, Jack," Jerry tried to say.

Kim's hands shot out and shoved Jerry, he wobbled for a moment the crashed onto the ice. Her laugh was mocking. Jerry struggled up, his hockey gear prohibiting him.

"You and me, Crawford!" he roared.

Once he was standing, he rushed at her. Karen grabbed Kim's arm and dragged her off the ice. Slipping into their hardguards they dashed out. Luckily, Karen's mom Angel was already waiting for them.

"Go, go, go!" they shouted.

Angel backed out just as Jack burst through the door yelling.

"What was that about?" Angel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Kim said nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bluedog720** \- Thanks for the advice. (:

Guest Reviewer **Lia** \- I'm glad you love it

 **LoveJackKim** \- Glad you think it awesome.

Other people, thanks for reviewing and favoriting me (:

Kim's POV

Kim was staying at Karen's house while her parents were in Paris. As in Paris, France. Supposedly, they were on a business trip. But, Kim had looked up 'Kashak' their company. And currently, their were no offices in France, or Europe for that matter. She didn't even know what Kashak meant. But on the bright side, she got to stay at Karen's house.

"What was that?" Karen stared at her.

Kim sighed. "I have no idea. Something just, I don't know, snapped."

Karen flopped onto her bed. "You are so dead."

Kim flopped onto a beanbag chair. "I know... "

Silence followed until Karen suggested they go jump on the trampoline. Their trampoline was huge, big enough for a game of dodge ball. Kim hurled the ball at Karen, it bounced off the net. They played dodge ball for a while, then they decided to get into the pool.

"What are we going to do about Jack and Jerry?" Karen muses.

"We could avoid them, and pretend it never happened," Kim suggested weakly. Karen snorted.

"Yeah... That's not going to happen," Karen shook her head. "Let's worry about that tomorrow."

Kim pulled herself out of the water, she hopped onto the diving board. Karen climbed up beside her. It was at least thirteen feet tall.

"My life is worthless," she wailed. "I will now throw myself off this cliff and dash myself upon the rocks!"

Kim fell forward off of the board and belly flopped. She came up spluttering.

She looked up in time to see Karen jump off and cannonball right beside her. They climbed back out.

"This time we jump together," Karen said. "My cousin invented this cool new thing where you can raise it up. I think it goes to about twenty five feet."

"Come on!" Kim scrambled up the ladder, then she gulped. "That's a long way down..."

"Don't worry about it," Karen said looking down. "There won't be much of an impact. And so you can't back out.."

Karen grabbed her hand. "1, 2-"

Kim wrenched her hand from Karen's and shoved her off. She shrieked with laughter as Karen yelled at her until she hit the water. Kim quickly moved to the ladder, but Karen was quick and she was climbing up the ladder. Kim backed up until she was almost at the edge of the long white board. From twenty five feet up, the floats looked very very small. They drifted in the cool blue water. Karen had a vicious smile, her hand shot out and she pushed Kim off. Kim grabbed her wrist and they both slammed into the water. They came up laughing.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed.

Jack's POV

Jack crushed the soda can as he thought about the annoying blonde who had humiliated him. She was going to pay. He carefully sat the soda can on the counter and flicked the tv on. After a couple of minutes of channel changing, he turned it back off. Glancing out the window, he heard shrieks and laughter. He stepped out the back door to investigate. He saw Kim and Kiren in the pool laughing. Jack watched as they jumped of the impossibly high diving board.

"Planning your revenge?" a voice startled him.

He whirled around to see Jerry holding a water balloon. He shrugged and leaned against the deck rails.

"We could sneak over and throw water balloons at them!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Yeah... While they're in the pool. Great idea Jerry," Jack said sarcastically. Jerry shrugged and tossed the balloon over his shoulder. A startled ' _meow_ ' came from the bushes. Jack leaned over and a black cat with gray splotches stared accusingly at him. The girls were out the pool and were drying off.

"Peaches! Where are you?" Kim called.

The black cat turned it's peach colored eyes away from Jack and slunk over to her. Kim picked the cat and carried her inside.

Jack turned to Jerry, slow smile spreading across his face. "I think we just found our revenge."

"What?" Jerry looked confused.

"The cat," Jack explained patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's POV

Kim stroked Peaches' head as she headed back into the house. She sat the black cat down at her food dish. Peaches' purred appreciatively as she started to eat. Kim washed her hands then grabbed a piece of pizza.

"So, you wanna watch Attack of the Zompyres?" Karen asked.

"It's even in theaters yet," Kim said.

"I have... connections in high places," Karen said with a flourish, and pulled out a shiny new case that said in bold letters ' _ **Attack of the Zompyres**_ '.

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed. "I've been waiting to see that forever."

Karen popped in and the plopped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. They watched in horror as a zompyre breathed in the face of a little old lady. The old lady roared and began to destroy things. Finally, the hero was converted to a zompyre. The girl backed away as a hoard of zompyres converged on her. Then she realized that she was immune to. With that knowledge, she was able to change everyone back to normal... Except a small group of zompyres that managed to escape. **To be continued** flashed across the screen followed by the credits.

"That was awesome!" Kim exclaimed.

A panicked _meow_ came from outside. A yelp of pain followed a viscous hiss. Kim darted to the window to see Jerry struggling to stuff Peaches into a bag. Glimmer clawed at Jack's leg.

"Take that one too!" He yelled.

Kim watched in horror as he tossed Glimmer on top of Peaches. Karen seethed with anger, she ran up to Jack and punched him in the nose. Bright red spurted from his nose, and Jack howled with pain.

"Run!" he cried.

Jack and Jerry took off. "Don't follow us or the cats get it!"

Peaches POV

The human adolescent threw her into a sack. A lump of fur landed on top of her, as Glimmer screamed in outrage. Peaches tried to claw her way out of the bag. They were roughly dumped into a large cardboard box after being jostled up a flight of stairs. Trying to jump out of the box, Glimmer crashed into the side and fell back.

" _Free us or die_!" Peaches hissed.

Apparently, they couldn't understand her. She screeched in outrage and tried to claw the humans. Glimmer began snarling and trying once more to jump out of the box. Realizing the futality of the situation, she calmed and setttled the humans weren't looking, probably gloating over their victory, she causally reached a paw up to her collar and pressed a small button on the side. Soon the Mothership would be here, and the humans would pay for their actions against the Neko. This was the final injustice, imprisoning a Neko royal. This, means war.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

Kim stroked Peaches' head as she headed back into the house. She sat the black cat down at her food dish. Peaches' purred appreciatively as she started to eat. Kim washed her hands then grabbed a piece of pizza.

"So, you wanna watch Attack of the Zompyres?" Karen asked.

"It's even in theaters yet," Kim said.

"I have... connections in high places," Karen said with a flourish, and pulled out a shiny new case that said in bold letters ' _ **Attack of the Zompyres**_ '.

"Yes!" Kim exclaimed. "I've been waiting to see that forever."

Karen popped in and the plopped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. They watched in horror as a zompyre breathed in the face of a little old lady. The old lady roared and began to destroy things. Finally, the hero was converted to a zompyre. The girl backed away as a hoard of zompyres converged on her. Then she realized that she was immune to. With that knowledge, she was able to change everyone back to normal... Except a small group of zompyres that managed to escape. **To be continued** flashed across the screen followed by the credits.

"That was awesome!" Kim exclaimed.

A panicked _meow_ came from outside. A yelp of pain followed a viscous hiss. Kim darted to the window to see Jerry struggling to stuff Peaches into a bag. Glimmer clawed at Jack's leg.

"Take that one too!" He yelled.

Kim watched in horror as he tossed Glimmer on top of Peaches. Karen seethed with anger, she ran up to Jack and punched him in the nose. Bright red spurted from his nose, and Jack howled with pain.

"Run!" he cried.

Jack and Jerry took off. "Don't follow us or the cats get it!"

Peaches POV

The human adolescent threw her into a sack. A lump of fur landed on top of her, as Glimmer screamed in outrage. Peaches tried to claw her way out of the bag. They were roughly dumped into a large cardboard box after being jostled up a flight of stairs. Trying to jump out of the box, Glimmer crashed into the side and fell back.

" _Free us or die_!" Peaches hissed.

Apparently, they couldn't understand her. She screeched in outrage and tried to claw the humans. Glimmer began snarling and trying once more to jump out of the box. Realizing the futality of the situation, she calmed and setttled the humans weren't looking, probably gloating over their victory, she causally reached a paw up to her collar and pressed a small button on the side. Soon the Mothership would be here, and the humans would pay for their actions against the Neko. This was the final injustice, imprisoning a Neko royal. This, means war.


End file.
